


A Fool's Hope

by TrisPond



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, ex-boyfriend, one-sided Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ben insight about Tara Webster and their relationship.(Spoilers for the movie)





	A Fool's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A Esperança de um Tolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693855) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> So, I decided to write this fic, because I couldn't find a single one on the pair and for me they have a understanding of each other that's deeper than Tara has with Christian. But I know it's not the popular pairing, so don't like, don't read.

Ben was tired of falling for Tara, just so she could get back together with Christian. The worst part was that he didn’t even thought the two of them where a good couple, for what he saw, all that she ever did was annoy him to the point Christian would say something that it would hurt her, she would pass months depressed and when she was fine again, they would get back together, destroying everything that was on their way.

He thinks Christian is a good person, he honestly does. After all, they are friends and many times the boy was there for him. Yet, he can’t understand what is so special about him that makes her came back to him even if the whole world knows they won’t last. Their personalities simply don’t match, they don’t agree on anything. Reed hates being controlled, she has no clue about personal space. Not even when they are happy Ben feels they really have peace, it’s like something is always going on.

He isn’t saying, of course, that him and Tara are the perfect couple. He knows he will always love her more than she could ever love him, they are not a couple meant to be, nobody’s dream couple. Not even himself expected they would have something, until it did and everything kind of fell into place.

The little time that they spent together when they dated before the Prix de Fonteyn had been wonderful. She was so much funnier than he had expected, he liked to know how gentle she could be when she focused on you. She made things feel better for him.

Then Sammy had died and everything changed. She pushed him away and he let her, because he didn’t know what else to do, he was grieving also. But he realized his mistake later. He should have tried harder to be closer to her.

He had basically forgotten about what they had had when he met her again, when they both were broken. He was sick again and she couldn’t get a place in none of the good dance companies.

He didn’t mean to restart anything when they both started dancing together, and he just realized when it was too late. He had fallen for her again, but even when they kissed, he felt bittersweet. He always knew that she would leave him again and it wasn’t even a surprise when he saw her with Christian.

Ben knew it was a fool dream expect that she would be with him, but he couldn’t control himself. His heart ached for her.


End file.
